


Just A Matter Of Time

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, RIP, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: It's just a matter of timeUntil you lose someone you loveWhat's worse than loss, however,Is you never know when it will strike.You might have ten decades until they leave,Oryoumightjusthavetenseconds.





	Just A Matter Of Time

_She knew she should not have been upset. She should not have been shocked._

 

Ten cold fingers curled forcefully around Chat Noir’s neck. He tackled the akuma off of Ladybug, and it had not been happy. It decided to choke the cat-themed hero before returning to his partner.

Nine seconds until he’s out of air. He can feel his lips tinge with numbness, and his vision begin to spot.

Eight different news channels filming it live, instead of trying to help.

Seven times he had consoled her after she backed out of confessing to Adrien. He had pushed aside his own feelings, pure selflessness shining through. 

Six times she’s had a major fight with him over the years they’ve known each other. At times like those she had said she hated him, irritation sweeping all of her usual logic away. Now, she wants nothing but to run to him.

Five times Ladybug cursed all her supposed good luck for betraying her at the worst possible moment.

Four chains still holding Ladybug back from running to the person she trusted with her life. Obviously he made a mistake in trusting her with his, though.

Three tearful pleas of, “Don’t leave me, come back, please, please come back”.

Two shocked gasps after his transformation fell, one from Gabriel Agreste as he realized he had killed his own son, and one from Ladybug as she realized she had lost both of her favorite boys at once.

One time Chat Noir died (Most say that Ladybug went right along with him, for she was never the same after he left).

 

_For, it was just a matter of time._

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
